Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight Stageshow
This page contains the full roleplay of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! The first gaiden in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary Prologue The Ultras were enjoying their day, preparing for a Christmas party, Ultraman Lightning was baking cookies when all the sudden, one of them jumped out and fled, they tried to catch it but then, a Whow showed up and ate it. They tried fighting the Whow but more and more kept coming. Even when Blizzard changed to Gas Type and burned one of them, another one came out of it. Suddenly, the back door slammed open and Ultrasaur appeared, confused as to what was going on. He tried to help, but it was no use as more Whows kept coming and even a Giant Enemy Crab and a Facehugger. Suddenly, Emperor Galtan and Bullmark Eleking descended from the heavens to help out. Eventually Blizzard changed to Liquid Type and flooded the house, only for the Whows to start swimming. He then trapped them inside a giant bubble which Lightning electrocuted, frying all the Whows and the Giant Enemy Crab and killing them. Whow Corruption After leaving the house, which now was in ruins, they witnessed multiple atrocities such as Whow Detton, Whow Gorg Zaigorg and Whow Pigmon. This led them to the conclusion that the Whows were corrupting other beings and turning them into Whow monsters. Lightning then saw a strange submarine and when Blizzard was kidnapped by a bunch of Whows they went into the submarine. Submarine Inside the submarine, Whow Deathscythe appeared only to be eaten by Whow Detton who transformed into Hyper Whow Detton deathscythe who proved to be quite the challenge as he blocked Lightning's Megawatt Current and derped menacingly. However, upon being hit in the crotch by Whow Gorg Zaigorg's skull he fell to the ground and died. Immediately after that, Volcawhow took his place and blasted the Ultras with fire. However, by the POWER OF TEAMWORK, they were able to defeat the beast. All the sudden, they were blasted by Maga Whow's beam. TBA Roleplay Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! The characters are preparing for a Christmas party. Lightning is baking cookies. Lightning puts a Gingerbread Ultraman in the oven Blizzard: So uh.. Blizzard: Lightning was it? Lightning: Yeah Blizzard: Thanks for helping out! Lightning: Any time Ultralotl looks hungrily at the cookies. Lightning: I'm the Megawatt Master, Ultraman Lightning! I also work at a bakery, so I'm good at this. Blizzard: cool Lightning decides to check on his Gingerbread Ultraman Gingerbread Ultraman leaps out of the oven Gingerbread Ultraman: HEHEHEHEHE Blizzard: What the??? Gingerbread Ultraman: RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M GINGERBREAD ULTRAMAN Ultralotl lunges at Gingerbread Ultraman Gingerbread Ultraman dodges and runs out the door when suddenly... A Whow suddenly appears and eats the gingerbread whole Lightning: ??? Blizzard: O_O Blizzard: NO! Ultralotl skids to a stop and flees in terror Blizzard: BAD WHOW! Whow: WHOW Blizzard punches Whow in the nose Ultralotl: WHOA! Whow bites Blizzard Blizzard: Ay! Blizzard punches him back. Suddenly, a second Whow appears Blizzard: What the? Whow: WHOW Ultralotl cowers under a table Blizzard changes to Gas Type and burns one of the Whow. The Whow literally eats the table Ultralotl flees and hides in a cupboard A WHOW COMES OUT OF THE FRIED WHOW Lightning: Where are all these Whows coming from? Blizzard: Uhhhhh Blizzard: *shrugs* The back door slams open. Blizzard looks at the back door. Ultrasaur walks in and sees all the Whows A facehugger jumps on Blizzard's face. Blizzard: WHOW Ultrasaur: Is it Friday already? Lightning: Hi, whatever you're supposed to be! Blizzard: AAAAHHHHH Get it off of me!!! Ultralotl peeks out of the cupboard. Blizzard removes the facehugger Lightning then shocks the Facehugger into submission Ultrasaur: New guy, huh? Ultrasaur: Welcome to the madness..... Lightning: I'm glad to be a part of it. Blizzard fries one of the Whow The facehugger latched onto one of the hundreds of Whows, but both explode Ultrasaur cut down a Whow with a Mega Specium Slash Lightning follows his example and uses his Tri-Blade Discharge to slice through some Whows Blizzard burns the Whow army But more Whows keep coming Hyperzettatricrimeciauston appears for no reason. Lightning: There are too many of them! And that thing..... Blizzard: Who wants some fried Who- wait we don't have mouths... Blizzard: What is that? Ultralotl attempts to sneak out of the kitchen Blizzard: It looks like some kind of atrocious chimera! Ultrasaur: Does it matter? Ultrasaur: Shoot it! Blizzard: Ok, if you say so! Hyperzettatricrimeciauston cries from having it's feelings hurt. Lightning: Rapid Bolt! pewpewpewpew Blizzard changes into Liquid Type and blasts it with his Specium Ray Ultrasaur prepares to fire, but stops Ultrasaur: Is it... crying? Hyperzettatricrimeciauston explodes into Farm Ice Cream. Blizzard: O_O Blizzard: ok The Whows eat the ice cream Ultrasaur: Um... Ultrasaur: Never mind, then. Blizzard fires his Specium Ray and kills another Whow. Lightning: Maybe we should get out of here? There's too many fish. Suddenly, the roofs lifts. Blizzard: Whaaa Lightning: whaaaaaaaaaat Ultrasaur strikes down multiple Whows with the Mega Specium Ray A heavenly being of heavenlyness descends. Ultralotl falls over in terror Lightning: X-Plus-senpai? Emperor Galtan and Bullmark Eleking descend. Lightning: oh Blizzard: Yay! It's you guys! Blizzard: Lightning, this is Emperor Galtan and an Eleking with odd colors Ultrasaur: Your timing is impeccable. Emperor Galtan: Okay, what's the problem this time? Blizzard: The Whows. Ultrasaur points at the Whow army. Ultrasaur: That! Blizzard: Too many of them.... Lightning: THEY'RE EVERYWHERE Whows: WHOW Whows: WHOW WHOW WHOW WHOW Ultrasaur picks up a Whow and uses it to beat up other Whows Blizzard uses his hydrokinesis and blasts the Whow with hot water Lightning stuffs some Whows into another Whow and shoots Whows out of a Whow Lightning: yeah I did that Blizzard: Whow Blizzard: uuuhhhh Blizzard: I got a bit carried away there.... EG summons The Coconut Alaskan Bull Crab that begins to eat Whows. Giant Enemy Crab appears Ultrasaur: This isn't working...... Ultrasaur: They just keep coming. GEC: Cash me Aussie how about dat Blizzard uses his hydrokinesis to flood the house. The Whows start swimming around Blizzard traps all the Whows in a giant bubble Bullmark Eleking fires his Super Omega Death Beam at everything. Ultrasaur: We need to find the source of these things and stop them there. Blizzard: Can somebody help? Giant Enemy Crab attacks Bullmark Eleking Bullmark Eleking: Hey! Ultralotl jumps on GEC's face. Blizzard traps GEC inside the bubble too. Lightning electrifies the bubble, frying all the Whows But Giant Enemy Crab gets away Ultralotl eats Lightning's electricity. BE summons a magic rabbit hole under GEC. Blizzard: Let's just fire all of our beams at Giant Enemy Crab... All the Whows are dead for now... Blizzard blows up GEC and kills him Blizzard: Done They walk out of the ruins of the house, looking for the source of the Whows Blizzard: What a mess... Lightning: My cookies got ruined... EG throws a Whow Detton into space. Blizzard: ? Whow Detton: PRAISE DETTON! (sky twinkle) Blizzard: Where did the WOAH Detton come from? Blizzard: Aaaaaaanyway.... Lightning: Whow Detton or WOAH Detton? Blizzard: Both Ultrasaur: Where did the Whows in general come from? BE fights off a Whow Veron. Lightning encounters a Whow Gyabish Blizzard: ew Blizzard: Gyabish Lightning: Don't call Gyabish disgusting! A Whow Facehugger loves Blizzard. Blizzard: nope Lighting fries the Facehugger Blizzard grabs it and throws it at Whow Gyabish Whow Facehugger is miraculously alive still. Whow Gyabish explodes for no reason Lightning fries Whow Facehugger again Ultralotl flees from a Whow Pigmon Blizzard steps on the Whow Pigmon Blizzard: It seems that these Whows are infecting everything... Whow Gorg Zaigorg screeches into eternal madness on top of mountain. Blizzard ignores WGZ Whow Gorg Zaigorg falls from the sky. Blizzard: darn WGZ falls on to Ultralotl Gorg Antlar and Gorg Silvergon walk across the screen WGZ dies because he now suffers from villain decay Ultralotl eats his way out of GWGZ. Lightning sees something in the nearby ocean. EG: A yellow submarine! Blizzard: Wait......., I'm Blizzard! I'M BLIZZARD AND I ALWAYS LEAVE HALFWAY THROUGH!!! And I haven't left yet!!!! YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EX Whow appears and kidnaps Blizzard Lightning: OH NO! BLIZZ! Make America Great Again Whow is sad. Maga Whow: I'm here, and I exist. Lightning: We have to go to the submarine, defeat the Whows and save Blizzard! Ultrasaur: Alright! EG and BE: Okay, let's go. They get on the submarine and it's revealed to be a huge base. Ultralotl picks clean WGZ's skull. Ultrasaur: That is... disturbing. Lightning: I've seen worse....... I've seen a Whow's nipples...... It's a long story Ultrasaur: What is that thing, anyway? Lightning: Whow? Lightning: He's a giant fish with a maw that devours everything in his path! EG: They're a terror on Existence. Ultrasaur: I was actually talking about the axolotl over there. Lightning looks behind him and sees the axolotl Ultralotl turns to look at the group, eerily licking WGZ's skull. Whow Deathscythe appears Whow Deathscythe: WHOW Whow Detton eats Whow Deathscythe and becomes Hyper Whow Detton Deathscythe. Lightning: HYPER DETTON DEATHSCYTHE! HWDD: WHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOWHOW Lightning: Megawatt Current! Hyper Whow Detton Deathscythe blocks the Megawatt Current and advances upon the heroes Lightning: plz...... staph HWDD: (derps menacingly) WGZ's skull hits HWDD in the crotch HWDD: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW HWDD collapses in pain and explodes EG stabs HWDD to death making him even more dead, deader, if you will. Lightning: Well that happened Ultralotl blankly looks at the remains. Suddenly, Volcawhow swallows Ultralotl whole. Ultrasaur: How did that get on board?! Lightning: IDK Volcawhow: (sound that sounds like WHOW mixed with fire) Volcawhow shoots molten lava at the Ultras Ultrasaur rolls to the side Lightning simply blocks it with the Megawatt Shield Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Zepellion Strom! Lightning: High Voltage! Ultrasaur delivers an electrified flying kick to Volcawhow's head. Lightning materializes his Lightning Slicer Duo and slashes at Volcawhow Volcawhow: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Inside Volcawhow, Ultralotl relives himself in its stomach Volcawhow blasts lava everywhere releasing Ultralotl who lands on Lightning's face Ultralotl clings to Lightning's face Lightning: AHH GET IT OFF! Ultralotl pees himself in terror. Ligtning rips Ultralotl off his face Lightning: ENOUGH OF THIS! SLUGGER TYPHOON! Ultrasaur: Zepellion-Ray Strom! Lightning releases the blades on his arms and legs, creating a tornado that sucks Volcawhow into the air The Zepellion-Ray Strom hits Volcawhow, before Lightning takes out his Mega-Blade and leaps into the air, slicing through Volcawhow. Its corpse falls to the ground Ultralotl contemplates life Lightning: TEAMWORK! Ultrasaur: ...sure. Teamwork. Suddenly, a red beam blasts Lightning, Ultrasaur and Ultralotl away ???: Whow. Ultrasaur: Oh, what now? From out of the smoke, Maga Whow appears Maga Whow: Your elimination is required Ultrasaur: Let's see if you can meet those requirements. Lightning: Hi Universe! When did you get here? Universe: I....uh... Lightning: We got fish to fry Universe: I literally just got here though- alright. Ultrasaur launches a Particle Slash, cutting off Maga Whow's antennae Lightning: I'm here to kick bubblegum and chew ass, and I'm all out of ass. Universe shoots a multicolored beam, before looking at Lightning. Maga Whow charges at Universe Lightning: What? Universe: I think you said that wrong. Universe the gets whacked by Maga Whow. Lightning: I meant what I said and I said what I meant. An Ultraman's word is 100 percent, I chew ass Ultrasaur: Yeah, that's not how the quote goes. Maga Whow starts chewing on Universe's leg Universe: You...got problems. Ultrasaur: Okay~... Lightning: I AM the problem. Universe then shoots Maga Whow off. Maga Whow is blasted back Maga Whow: This isn't working... Time to use..... MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE Ultrasaur wrestles with Maga Whow, simultaneously electrocuting him Maga Whow starts absorbing Ultrasaur's energy, as well as some of Lightning and Universe's Universe then changes to his Fire form and shoots fire at Maga Whow. Ultrasaur: What is he...? A glowing light from Maga Whow blasts the Ultras back Universe: OWIE!!! The light fades to reveal Magamaga Arch Whow Ultralotl fires the Axo Ray, but it has no effect Magamaga Arch Whow: UNIUM-RAY CURRENT! Universe: We might need some help... and I have just the guy... HOLY CRAP! He fires a combination of the Ultras' beams from his mouth Ultrasaur: Flash Final Core! The two super beams clash. MMAW's beam begins to push through Ultrasaur's Suddenly, Ultraman Spectros flies down from the sky and kicks MagaMaga Arch Whow in the face, before backflipping next to Universe. The beams clash gets cut off by Spectros' intervention Lightning: Hello, Hikari-looking guy! Ultrasaur: Thanks for the save. Ultrasaur: Now it's time to get serious! Lightning: Right! Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Emerium Solgent! Universe: Took you long enough. Ultrasaur throws the Dynamic Slugger at MMAW Spectros: If we're getting serious then... Universe: You read my mind. Lightning throws his Quad-Blades at MMAW together with the Dynamic Slugger Suddenly, both Universe and Spectros glow, before colliding into eachother. Lightning: ??? Ultralotl watches with a bored expression The light fades, revealing Universe Spectronium. Lightning: S-sugoi... The Dynamic Slugger and Quad-Blades slash MMAW all over The blades return to Lightning, who combines them into the Slicer Duo again Universe Spectronium: Power Merge! Fire and Shock! Lightning: Let's end this! US then shoots a beam of fire and electricity at MMAW. Ultrasaur: Hai! Ultrasaur: Wide Buster Shot! Lightning: Spinning Final Lightning! The Wide Buster Shot punches through MMAW's body, before Lightning crashes into him, spinning and slashing with the two blades. Ultralotl pulls his arm back, something brown and squishy in his grip Lightning stops spinning behind MMAW, who explodes behind him. The beam of fire and electricity causes massive damage to MMAW. Ultralotl drops the "melted chocolate", disappointed Lightning: I don't like chocolate US: At least THAT'S over. Lightning: Now we need to go save Blizzard! ???: NOT SO FAST. Ultrasaur: Who? ???: YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW, EATERS OF FISH. Ultralotl throws its "melted chocolate" at the newcomer US: Who dis boi be? The hidden figure casually eats the chocolate ???: THE PEOPLE OF THIS UNIVERSE TREAT MY KIND WITH SUCH SAVAGERY. ???: THEY SEE A GORGEOUS RACE AS NOTHING MORE THAN FOOD AND ENTERTAINMENT. ???: I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DO... The figure reveals itself As Yeay Ultrasaur: You are a disgusting creature. Sadfish gazes down upon them, further saddened by their quarrel Ultralotl waves happily at Sadfish Yeay: TO MY FELLOW FISH! Yeay pulls at a cassette player and his battle theme starts playing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oX6SMcR6WAE Yeay: I am Yeay, leader of the intergalactic fish school. The Whows that you encountered before, now and in past UBAs? Mine. All my doing. Now I'm here personally. US summons an electrified tsunami that covers Yeay. Yeay: TO FINISH THE JOB. Ultrasaur: Solgerium Ray! Yeay casually shrugs off the attacks. Yeay: Please..... SUPER POWERFUL BIG POWERFUL EXTREME SUPREME BEAM OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! The beam misses Lightning and Ultralotl sidesteps the beam US then performs a kick similar to the Leo Kick. Yeay catches the kick in his mouth and bites off the foot. Yeay continues eating Universe Spectronium's leg Lightning tries to help US: Get it off get it off get it off! Suddenly... A red meteor falls down on Yeay, catching them everyone of guard The meteor bounces off Yeay's head and lands next to him ???: FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning sees Fury Lightning: Oh god FURY SMASHES YEAY'S EYES UNTIL YEAY GOES BLIND YEAY'S EYES REGENERATE AND HE STARTS BLASTING FURY WITH SUPER HYPER ULTIMATE DEATH RAYS. FURY TANKS ALL THE BEAMS AND DOESN'T STOP SMASHING THEM YEAY FEELS NOTHING BUT PAAAAAAIIIIN YEAY SUMMONS SEVERAL WHOWS THAT BEGIN TO EAT FURY ALIVE FURY EATS THEM ALIVE WHILE BEING EATEN ALIVE Lightning watches with some popcorn Fury: NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO FIRE A SUPER POWERFUL BEAM Fury: DO IT US: DIE!!!!!!! Ultralotl steps between Yeay and the Ultras Lightning FIRES A SUPER POWERFUL BEAM AND SO DOES YEAY US then shoots a beam consisting of all of his elements. Yeay eats it for breakfast. Ultralotl motions for both sides to stop fighting Fury: FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultrasaur: Wait, what? Yeay: YEAY!!!!!!!!!!!! A Ultra in red armor appears Uria: What is even going on? Lighting: Hi Uria! Uria: Hi Lightning! Lightning: We're fighting a crazy Magikarp thing Uria: That lame fish? Yeay: SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE NEO DEATH EXPLOSION! FURY USES splash Uria: You have trouble beating that thing? Yeay used Hydro Pump! Ultralotl performs several arm motions at Yeay, telling him to stop and listen Yeay splashes on Ultralotl Ultralotl continues his efforts to get through to Yeay. Lightning gets knocked back to his normal form by the Hydro Pump. FURY HOLDS YEAY DOWN IN FRONT OF ULTRALOTL Yeay summons more Whows MILLIONS OF THEM Uria: @Lightning: Hey, where's Blizzard? Blizzard: I'm right here! Lightning: He was kidnapped by the Whows, we need to save hi- Lightning: oh hi Blizzard. Uria: ... A horde of Whows carry Blizzard off Lightning: ... Uria: ... Blizzard: NOT AGAIN~! Lightning: DON'T WORRY WE'LL HELP YOU Ultralotl grows more and more frustrated Yeay decides to listen because why not US is too busy playing Breath of the Wild on his Nintendo Switch to even care. Ultralotl explains that what Yeay is doing is wrong Lightning: okey Yeay listens That his actions will only harm those he wishes to protect and avenge in the long run And that vengeance is never the answer Ultrasaur: What's he saying? Yeay: ... I understand ... I'll leave, and take the Whows with me... The sky shines very bright, and reveals a giant Sadfish face FURY VICIOUSLY ATTACKS YEAY WITH HIS CLAWS Sadfish: I am very upset with you, Yeay Yeay: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY ANGRY! Yeay becomes engulfed in darkness. Ultrasaur: Revolium Freezer! The attack dissipates upon contact with the raging Yeay who transforms into Primal Magikarp Sadfish: The attitude you displayed here today will never bring peace between fish and other beings Ultrasaur: Nani?! Sadfish: For that, I banish you to Fish-Hell!!!!! Ultralotl slaps Yeay Yeay incinerates Ultralotl with a laser of pure RAGE Yeay looks up at Sadfish A burning Ultralotl casually scratches himself YEAY: SCREW YOU SADFISH! (SHOOTS LASER OF RAGE AND DESTRUCTION AT SADFISH) Sadfish's sadness absorbs all damage Ultrasaur: So we're just letting this all happen? Uria: Plasma Burst! *shoot it at Yeay* YEAY TANKS IT WITH RAGE And Uria takes cover Lightning: He's... too strong...Where.... does his power come from? Fury: FURY Lightning looks around the room. And then he sees the box. Ultralotl finds the box, he opens it. Inside are..... The Lightning shoes Uria: ... Lightning: A PAIR OF SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SLIPPERS! Lightning: Oh boy... Ultrasaur: What? Lightning gets the genius idea to put them on. Ultralotl grabs Fury AND KISSES HIM FURY SMASHES ULTRALOTL Lightning puts on the slippers...AND BECOMES CLOAKED IN A SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHT! Ultralotl is sad that his love was rejected US: I'm not bothered enough to care. FURY SMASHES ULTRALOTL SOME MORE. BOTH LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY Lightning: YOUR LOVE WASN'T REJECTED Ultrasaur: Hey, Fury! Ultrasaur: Yeay said you have a small d*ck. Fury: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Uria: Searing Shot! *blast Fury into the sky* Uria: Plasma Burst! FURY RUNS AT HYPER MEGA EXTREME SUPREME GIGA PARADOX DELTA YEAY UNDYING RAGE STATES READY TO KILL HIM TO DEATH But... Yeay splashes him into the sky. Yeay: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lightning comes out, wearing the slippers. They changed him. He is now... SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRAMAN LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! Lightning: KACHOW! Ultralotl: Kachow. Ultrasaur: HOLY SHIT IT CAN SPEAK! SHMOUUULM runs at Yeay Lightning: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SLIPPERS KICK! Yeay is sent flying back Yeay: W-W... WHOWS! A shit ton of Whows come running in Uria is sleeping Ultrasaur: I can't sit back and watch any longer! A Whow tramples Uria in his sleep Uria burns all the Whows alive Ultraman Lightning McQueen: KACHOW BEAM! Trinity Shift! Ultraman! Ultraman Tiga! Ultraman Mebius! Ultrasaur: Connecting the bonds of generations to destroy the hands of darkness! Ultrasaur Unity! Yeay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Yeay: UGH... YOU... YOU'LL DIE! Ultrasaur: Spelbium Sword! Ultrasaur slashes Yeay across the chest Yeay: ULTIMATE HYPER FORTE BETA EXPLOSIVE BURST! Ultrasaur deflects the blast Uria: Infero Slicer! Lightning: STICKERS SLASH! Uria: Searing Shot! Uria: Plasma Burst! Yeay: OMNOMNOMNOMNOM Uria hits Yeay with all kind of different attacks Ultrasaur spins the gem on the Spelbium Sword. Ultrasaur: Spelbium Bind! Yeay: THE STRONGEST ATTACK IN THE UNIVERSE! Lightning: TOW MATER CABLE! *He helps bind Yeay* Ultrasaur launches several capture rings from the Spelbium Sword that restrain Yeay, before leaping up and delivering an energised slash Lightning: Everyone! Combine your strongest attacks! It's timer to finish this! Ultrasaur transforms the Spelbium Sword back into the Spelbium Brace, then swipes his hand across it thrice. Uria: *nods* Lightning takes a deep breath. Ultrasaur: Spelbium Ray! Lightning: SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GIGA NEO FORTE BETA... Lightning: KACHOW! Yeay: THE STRONGEST BEAM IN THE UNIVERSE! Yeay's mouth opens way wider than it should be able to and fire a giant laser Lightning is drained of his SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE powers by his ultimate Kachow Lightning: Oh well. ELECTROSPHERE! Yeay: No... NO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD THE FISH-EATERS DEFEAT ME? RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The combination of beams obliterates Yeay in a spectacle for the eyes and ears Ultralotl waves sadly at Yeay as he explodes Lightning: YEAH! TEAMWORK! Lightning is in his normal form, but still wearing the SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SLIPPERS because they're comfy. Uria eats Yeay's remains Lightning: . . . . Ultrasaur: Take those ugly things off Ultralotl humps Uria's leg Lightning: Fine....... Lightning stares at Ultralotl Lightning: why Uria: @Ultralotl ? Lightning: So... What do you think should we do now? Ultrasaur picks up Ultralotl by the scruff of the neck Ultrasaur: I'm gonna dump this guy off at the Parody Garrison....... Lightning: You know what the best part of this is? Ultrasaur and Uria: What? Lightning: NO MORE WHOWS! Lightning: THEY'RE EXTINCT Lightning: mostly Lightning: think I'm gonna find Blizzard in this submarine. Lightning: Then, I think I'm gonna take this submarine and go on... *dun dun dun* Uria jumps into the submarine Lightning: AN UNDERWATER ADVENTURE! THE END Characters KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage ** SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN * Gingerbread Ultraman * Giant Enemy Crab * Facehugger * Whow ** "A bunch of other Whows and Whow corrupted monsters that I'm too lazy to list" -Furno * Yeay ** Normal ** Primal MoarCrossovers * Ultrasaur ** Emerium Solgent ** Zepellion Storm ** Unity * Ultralotl Furnozilla * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type Emgaltan * Emperor Galtan * Bullmark Eleking * Coconut Alaskan Bull Crab Mebius-Zer0 * Ultraman Universe ** Normal ** Ultimate Spectriverse * Ultraman Spectros BigD2003 * Ultraman Uria Ultragrenburr123678 * Ultraman Fury * Sadfish Kill Count * Ultraman Blizzard: Giant Enemy Crab, a bunch of Whows * Ultraman Lightning: A bunch of Whows, Yeay (Shared) * Ultrasaur: A bunch of Whows, Yeay (Shared) * Ultraman Uria: Yeay (Shared) Trivia * This gaiden marks the first appearance of KitsuneSoldier in UBA! * It chronologically takes place between the events of UBA 6 and 7.